robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jovian Federation
The''' Space Assault Superior Male Forces of the Anti-Earth Cooperative Federation of the Jovian Realm and Associated Moons and Asteroids''' - or better known by its shorter title 'Jovian Federation '- is a utopian if imperialist society that inhabits the moons of Jupiter in the anime/manga series, Martian Successor Nadesico. Throughout the series, the Jovian Federation is waging war against Earth as an act of revenge for transgressions against their ancestors who were once driven from Earth's Moon by the Earth government. During their war against Earth, the Jovians use unmanned robotic weapons systems that they have created using an ancient factory complex found amongst the satellites of Jupiter. After mastering Bosun-jump technology, the Jovians later send manned ships and mecha against the United Earth Armed Forces. History Foundation The Jovians were originally Luna colonists that had declared independence from the United Earth government, only to be banished to Mars in 2095 following a bloody conflict known as the War For Lunar Autonomy. The first Martian settlers were soon driven off the red planet as well when the UE launched a nuclear bombardment of their colony. The separatists then fled through the asteroid belt toward Jupiter, settling on its moons in enclosed bunkers or orbital habitats. After arriving, the newly-founded Jovian Federation discovered an ancient orbital factory constructed by beings unknown. The technology inside the factory allowed the Jovian colonists to build everything they would need to ensure their survival, and also contained the technology for phase-transition engines and Bosun-jump systems. With these technological marvels, the Jovians spent the next nine decades building their fleet of warships and mecha in preparation for exacting vengeance against Earth. Society The Jovians have a most peculiar basis for their society: the old anime show ''Gekigangar. ''Many of the old Luna separatists possessed copies of many of the series' episodes during their exodus from the Moon and would teach their descendants of the values brought up in the show. The Jovian masters would come to be inspired by the anime and view it in a fanatical, almost religious light. As absurd as the notion of basing a culture off of a cartoon might be, it actually worked: the Jovian Federation is free of crime, poverty and sickness. The War Against Earth In 2195, exactly 100 years after their ancestors' flight from Luna, the Jovian Federation launched a full-scale invasion of UE territory. The public were unaware of the true nature of these invaders, having been kept in the dark regarding the War For Lunar Autonomy for the past 100 years. The government and the military would tell the public that they were being threatened by the "Jovian Lizards", an evil alien scourge from beyond Jupiter. When the Jovians attacked, they used unmanned weapons and made no attempts at communication, so the lie continued. During the First Battle of Mars, the UEAF fleet suffered a terrible defeat. They lost half their ships without destroying any enemy units and allowed a Chulip to fall upon the Utopia Colony on Mars. A year into the conflict, Mars had been occupied and so had Luna, with the UEAF cornered. But the Jovian forces would face new opposition in the form of the ND-001 Nadesico, a super-advanced battleship created by civilian contractor Nergal. Over the coming months, the Nadesico would turn the tide of the war and give the UEAF a chance to regroup. The Nadesico crew would also establish close contact with Jovian agents, later revealing to Earth's citizens that the so-called "Jovian Lizards" were in fact humans. Mars and the Final Battle The crew of the Nadesico - having fled from Earth after hijacking their ship from a Nergal drydock - attempted a rendezvous with Jovian captain Tsukomo Shiratori in order to organise peace talks between Earth and Jupiter. However, the peace talks were sabotaged from within by the Jovian Federation's supreme commander, Haruki Kusakabe, who would settle for nothing less than the absolute conquest of Earth. Shiratori was assassinated and Kusakabe told the Jovian people that he had been killed by treacherous Earthlings, thereby insuring that no further action would be taken to make peace with Earth. Shortly after this incident, both the Jovian and UE fleets converged on Mars after the discovery of ancient Martian ruins containing the secrets behind Bosun-jumping technology. Both sides would wage a long, costly battle over the ruins, but the conflict was brought to a halt after the crew of the Nadesico managed to recover the central ruin and Bosun-jump away from the warzone. With the prize gone, the Jovians and the UEAF had nothing to fight over. An unofficial ceasefire began and both sides retreated to lick their wounds. The ruin was never found again by either side, but Admiral Kusakabe continued the Jovians' campaign against Earth for several more months before he was exposed by his lieutenant, Benechiro Tsukomi, for the sabotage of the peace negotiations with Earth. Kusakabe soon went missing and was assumed KIA. An official ceasefire was called, and in the following year the Jovian Federation and the UEAF signed a peace treaty, ending the war. Jovian Mecha The Jovians have created a large variety of robots and ships for their campaign against Earth, many of which are based on plans left behind by the ancient Jupiterians who constructed the orbital factory. The various types of mecha are listed below. Unmanned Robots *Grasshopper Drone *Jiro Spider *Chulip *Hermit Crab Drone *Walking-Stick Gekigangar-type Mechs *Daimajin *Denjin *Tetsujin Category:Martian Successor Nadesico Category:Robot Organizations